Hidupku Sekarang Ini
by Kiri-Chi 1412
Summary: Sekarang Kaito telah lepas dari cengkraman Organisasi Hitam. Tinggal perasaannya pada Aoko yang belum tersampaikan... Dan Kaito merasa 'nervous' dengan itu. CRACK


Hidupku Sekarang Ini

**Author: ****Lintang 1412**

**Anime: Magic Kaito**

**Theme: Semuanya telah kembali…**

**Pairing: Kaito dan Aoko**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, ½ nya flashback…**

**Summary: Ini adalah cerita kehidupan Kaito yang indah dan menyenangkan, tanpa rasa tegang dan tanpa Kaito Kid sebagai bagian d****a****r****i**** dirinya lagi..**

"**KAITOO!" Suara Aoko menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat Kaito kaget. "Apa maksudmu memasukkan kecoa ke tasku!" Tanya Aoko sambil mengayun-ayunkan mopnya ke segala arah, mengejar Kaito. "Haah! Masa begitu aja marah! Kamu tuh short tempered, ya?" goda Kaito sambil menghindar dr pukulan mop Aoko. "GOTCHA!" Sahut Aoko sambil melayang kearah Kaito. BLETAK! Mop Aoko pas mengenai kepala Kaito dengan keras. "Huwee…" Kaito terhuyung-huyung sebelum pingsan. BRUUK! Kaito pingsan.**

**Yep, beginilah kehidupan y****an****g selama ini diidam-idamkan Kaito. Setelah menghancurkan BO beserta batu Pandora, Kaito menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Kaito Kid. Pada Aoko. Pada public. Dan dia hidup tenang dan santai setelah menemukan rahasia ayahnya y****an****g meninggal.**

**Dan pasti kalian bakalan menerka-nerka apa yg terjadi setelahnya, kan? Suatu hal yg luar biasa setelah semua batu permata curian Kid dikembalikan, dunia Internasional MEMAAFKANNYA! Bahkan setelah mendengar kisah Kaito, banyak orang yg terharu bahkan menangis. Bahkan Inspektur Nakamori yg short tempered itu pun merasa iba dan melepaskannya. **

**Setelah semua urusan dengan public selesai, Kaito pun sering dipanggil sebagai seorang pesulap handal. Dari situ Kaito bisa menghasilkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya dan ibunya. Bisa dibilang, dia pesulap yg GO INTERNATIONAL. Dan apa yg terjadi antara Kaito dan Aoko?**

**SEMINGGU YANG LALU SETELAH SEMUANYA TERUNGKAP…**

** Kaito merasa jantungnya mau copot ketika hendak melakukannya. Hatinya sudah mantap, tapi badannya gemeteran banget dr tadi. "Kaito?" DEG! Suara Aoko mengagetkan Kaito yg lagi berdiri di ujung tangga turun. "Waa!" karena kaget… BRAK BRUK… Kaito jatuh dari tangga. "Kaito! Kamu nggak apa- apa? Moron! Kenapa begitu saja kaget, sih?" sahut Aoko sambil membantu Kaito berdiri. "Ng? kotak apa itu yg kau pegang?" Tanya Aoko lalu langsung mengambil kotak biru dr tangan Kaito. "Waaa! Jangan!" larang Kaito sekaligus panic. Kotak itu berwarna putih dngn pita biru. Di tengah pitanya ada hiasan clover warna biru. PLEK.. Aoko membuka tutup kotak itu. Matanya membundar melihat sebuah kalung yg indah. Kalung itu dari perak, dengan bandul berlian berbentuk salib. "Keerreen… Ini buat siapa? Ibumu, ya?" Tanya Aoko. "Waaw! Bukan! Bukan!" jawab Kaito ½ berteriak lalu merebut kotak itu dari Aoko. Ya, sebenarnya kalung itu buat Aoko. Kaito pikir Aoko sangat cocok mengenakannya.**

** "Eh! Kaito, besok kan hari Minggu? Mau temenin aku, nggak?" Tanya Aoko. "****Kemana****?" Tanya Kaito balik. "Ke.. AKUARIUM!" Jawab Aoko dengan nada riang. "GYYYAAA! I, IKAAN! AKUARIUM!" Kaito berteriak kerrass banget sampai banyak murid yg mengalihkan pandangan ke mereka ****berdua****. "Lepaskaan! Aku nggak mau pergi ke akuarium atau kolam ikan! Aku nggak sudi! NGGAK SUDII!" Kaito berusaha melarikan diri. "Ayolaah! Nggak apa-apa kok! Lagian kan akuarium yg baru jadi!" tahan Aoko. "Nggak mauu!" jawab Kaito. "Ayolah atau aku nggak akan membuatkan bekal untukmu lagi!" paksa Aoko. Gerakan Kaito terhenti. Nggak dibuatkan bekal Aoko lagi? No Way! Kaito paling suka bekal buatan Aoko daripada bekal buatan ibunya sendiri. Rasanya enak jadi seperti berada di surga. "Yaah…" Kaito pasrah.**

** Pada hari h-nya rasanya Kaito mau mati saja. Bagaimana tidak? Di dunia ini dia paling benci sama yang namanya IKAN. Entah apa penyebabnya Kaito sangat benci ikan. "Waah! Itu dia akuariumnya! Ayo cepat Kaito! Cepat!" ajak Aoko. "Tenang.. Poker Face harus tenang! Harus bersikap cool dan tenang…" Kaito mengiyakan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Kaito? Kamu berkeringat dingin, ya? Mukamu kok pucat?" Tanya Aoko mengagetkan Kaito. "Ha, Haah! Si, siapa yang berkeringat dingin!" sanggah Kaito buru-buru. Akhirnya, mereka masuk akuarium. Mata Kaito membundar. Dia memasuki akuarium raksasa. Banyak ikan. Di sekelilingnya ada ikan. Baik yang besar maupun yang kecil. "GYYYAAAA! IIIIKKKAAAANNN!" Kaito berteriak keras sekali sampai-sampai mengalihkan perhatian pengunjung lain. "GYYAAA! TAMAT AKUU! DUNIA KIAMAAT!" Seru Kaito lari pontang panting menuju pintu keluar. "Kaitoo! Kamu mau kemana?" Aoko ikut mengejar Kaito. "Hhhh! Hhhh!" Kaito ngos-ngosan. Mereka sampai di pintu keluar. "Kaito! Kamu gimana sih! Kita belum sempat melihat ikan- ikan di akuarium itu! Tiketnya jadi sia-sia kan!" marah Aoko. "Kamu ini juga aneh! Masa kamu nggak TAKUT sama yang begituan! Jantungku mau copot tadi tau!" Kaito membela dirinya sendiri. "Mereka kan mahkluk kecil yg lucu! Masa sama yang beginian kamu TAKUT?" Aoko balik menyerang. "Tau deh! Aku mau pulang! Dan jangan ajak aku lagi ke tempat seperti itu lagi!" Kaito membalas balik lalu lari pulang.**

** "Uuugh! Ughhh! HWWAAAAH! KAITO BODOH! GOBLOK! BAKA! BAKAAA!" Seru Aoko melampiaskan kekesalannya setelah pulang ke rumahnya. DAK! DAK! DAK! Aoko memukul matras di samping lemarinya pakai mop dengan sekuat tenaga sambil ½ menangis. "Aokoo! Ada apa, sih? Jangan buat keributan, dong!" ayahnya Ginzo Nakamori muncul dari dapur. "Ayah nggak tahu! Ayah nggak tahu! Kaito itu lhoo! Si Kaito-baka!" jawab Aoko tanpa menoleh ke ayahnya sambil terus memukul matras lebih kuat. DAK! DAK! DAK! DAK! Ayahnya hanya geleng- geleng kepala lalu balik ke dapur.**

** Sementara itu, dirumahnya, Kaito lagi memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. "Boddoooh! Aku bodoooh! Harusnya aku nggak mengatakan hal sekasar itu pada Aoko! Aku ini gimana, sih! A, Aku akan minta maaf pada Aoko!" teriaknya dalam hati. TOK TOK.. Kaito mengetuk pintu rumah Aoko. "Yaa!" sebuah suara menyahut. Ketika Aoko membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kaito berdiri di depan pintunya. "Mau apa lagi! Apa kamu mau menyerangku lagi dengan seribu ejekan untukku yang memarahimu tadi siang!" marah Aoko dngn nada tinggi. Matanya merah krn menahan tangis sedari tadi. Pipinya juga merah, kaget melihat Kaito datang. "Aoko.." jawab Kaito lembut. "SANA PULAANG! AKU NGGAK SUDI KETEMU KAMU LAGI!" usir Aoko. "Aoko, tunggu!" sahut Kaito sambil memegang tangan Aoko. "Lepaskan! Aku nggak sudi kepegang kamu!" Aoko berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "AOKO!" Kaito berteriak memanggil namanya keras, membuat Aoko terkejut dan agak takut. "Aku minta maaf… Aku membuatmu kesal.. tapi sebelum kamu lebih membenciku.. Ada yg ingin kukatakan. Aoko.. Aku.. MENYUKAIMU!" perkataan Kaito membuat Aoko tersentak. Pipinya menjadi sangat merah mendengar apa yg dikatakan Kaito. Kaito MENYUKAIKU! Pikirnya. **

**Keheningan sangat terasa di tempat mereka sekarang. Aoko yg ditarik Kaito masuk ke pelukan Kaito, sementara Kaito memeluk Aoko. Bahkan dinginnya malam tidak terasa. Mereka berdua merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Selama beberapa menit, mereka lagi dalam keadaan sadar, namun nggak respon sama apa yg mereka berdua lakukan. Kaito duluan yg sadar. "WAAA! A, Aokoo! Lu, lupakan saja yg baru aku katakan! Lupakan! Lupakan!" teriak Kaito. BOOM! Sebuah bom asap diledakkan mengelilingi Kaito dan Aoko. Kaito kabur. Tetap dengan pipi merah, Aoko melihat sesuatu dibawah kakinya. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru yg dilihatnya kemarin di tangan Kaito. Dia membuka kotak itu. Ada kalung yg berada di kotak itu seperti kemarin. Ng? tapi di sampingnya ada kartu. "Untuk Aoko," bacanya. "U, untukku? O, Ok! Aku akan membacanya," yakin Aoko. Dia lalu membuka lipatan kartu itu. **

_Untuk Aoko, kurasa ini saat yg tepat untukku untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Aoko, aku menyukaimu, aku suka kamu. Senyummu, tawamu, dan marahmu. Semuanya dari dirimu aku suka. Tapi aku terus tersiksa kalau begini. Aku nggak ingin berlama-lama menyembunyikan perasaanku seperti aku terlalu lama menyembunyikan identitas keduaku sebagai Kaito Kid. Aoko, aku suka kamu. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? Kalau kau menerima, besok pakailah kalung dariku. Tapi bila kamu nggak menerima, kamu boleh menyimpan atau bahkan membuangnya. Aku menunggu jawabanmu yg sesungguhnya berasal dr dalam hatimu. _

_Kaito_

**Aoko kaget setelah membacanya. "Kyaa! Ka, Kaito suka aku! Mana mungkin!Aoko berteriak. "Tapi, kalau memang begitu.. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Kaito.. Tapi kalau fans Kaito tahu hal ini? Ah, aku akan tetap memakainya.. karena aku juga suka Kaito, apa salahnya?" pikir Aoko dalam hati. Aoko memakai kalung dari Kaito dan memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia.**

** Di rumahnya, muka Kaito meraaaaaah padaaam!.. Dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, lompat2 di kasur, guling2 di lantai dan menelungkupkan muka di kasur berkali- kali. Ibunya membiarkannya karena mengerti kalau Kaito sudah melakukan sesuatu yg tdk pernah dilakukannya sama sekali dalam hidupnya; menyatakan perasaannya pada Aoko. "UWAAW! APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN! KESAMPAIAN JUGAA! HWAAAH! GIMANA NIH! GIMANA NIH! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! WAAW!" seru Kaito dari dalam kamarnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, senang, grogi, kaget, deg-degan, benar-benar campur aduk dalam hatinya. BRUK! Kaito menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. "Haah… Aku nggak nyangka aku bisa menyatakannya! Tapi gimana kalau dia nggak menerima..." memikirkan resikonya, Kaito kembali lemas. TOK TOK TOK.. Pintu kamar Kaito diketuk. Ibunya Chikage, masuk. "Hei orang setengah waras! Sudah selesai teriak- teriaknya?" Tanya ibunya dgn nada bercanda. "Yahh.." jawab Kaito. "Sepertinya kamu sudah melakukan sesuatu yg tidak biasanya, ya?" goda ibunya. "Ahh! Ibu!" Kaito membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Hhh.. Kamu tahu? Kamu sangat mirip dngn ayahmu. Sangat blak-blakan! Kamu seperti duplikat ayahmu, Kaito. Aku tahu Aoko pasti takkan menolakmu!" sahut Chikage lalu menyentil dahi Kaito. "Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito lagi. "Sebab, Aoko mirip aku, dan kau mirip ayahmu. Aku yakin pasti Aoko takkan menolak. Jika dia tidak menerimamu, ibu takkan pernah memasakkan ikan ****lagi**** untukmu, Sebagai bentuk menghibur!" jawab Chikage dngn nada yakin lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Kaito.**

** Esoknya Aoko gugup banget. Dia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. "ahh.. Aku mau masuk paling pagi, duduk jauh dari Kaito, taruh tas cepat- cepat, dan bersembunyi dari Kaito sampai bel masuk!" Begitu pikir Aoko. Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, terlihat kilatan cahaya di balik baju sailornya. Ya, Aoko memakai kalung itu. Dan, betapa beruntungnya dia, sekolah masih sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yg baru datang,dan hanya ada kepala sekolah duduk di ruang guru sambil menikmati kopi. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Kaito di kelas! "e, eh.. Aoko?" Tanya Kaito. "hwuuaa!" Aoko segera melempar tasnya ke bangku dan segera lari menjauh dari kelas. Sementara itu Kaito terbengong melihat Aoko lari menghindarinya."Kenapa responnya seperti itu.. Haah!" Pikir Kaito sambil duduk di bangku kedua setelah Aoko. "Kuroba?" Sebuah suara menyahut. "ah, Hakuba! Selamat pagi," jawab Kaito. "kenapa mukamu ogah- ogahan begitu, Lupin era Heisei?" Tanya Hakuba. Kaito nggak menjawab. "ah ya, tadi aku melihat Nakamori berlari di koridor. Dia kelihatan gelagapan setelah keluar," tambah Hakuba. "benarkah itu! Kemana kamu melihat dia pergi?" Tanya Kaito tiba-tiba, pas setelah Hakuba berbicara. "eh, ke taman," jawab Hakuba heran. "terimakasih, Haku-baka! Tolong isikan absenku, ya!" Kaito lari keluar kelas lalu mengejar Aoko. "hhh! Lagi- lagi dia memanggilku dngn sebutan Haku-baka!" Keluh Hakuba.**

** Di taman, Kaito mencari Aoko dngn seksama. "Dia pasti ada disekitar sini!" katanya pada diri sendiri. Kaito mendekati sebuah pohon sakura. Karena sekarang musim semi, bunga sakura itu berbunga dngn indahnya. Tapi bukan bunga sakura yg dicari Kaito. Dia mencari Aoko. "Aoko, keluarlah!" sahut Kaito. Kontan saja Aoko yg lagi bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura kaget. Dia tdk mengira Kaito bisa mengetauhi keberadaannya. "Aoko, sudah kubilang lupakan saja apa yg kukatakan, karena kamu bebas memilih," kata Kaito pada Aoko yg baru saja muncul dr balik pohon sakura. "Kaito, a, aku nggak akan melupakannya! Nggak AKAN! Selamanya!" jawaban Aoko membuat Kaito kaget. Dan Aoko menjawab dngn muka merah. "Ta, tapi Aoko, lupakan saja! Sudah kubilang, lupakan saja! Jika kamu nggak melupakannya, kita… Ngak bisa seperti dulu lagi! Nggak bisa saling mengejek lagi! Nggak bisa berantem lagi, seperti dulu! Makanya, lupakan saja, Aoko! Kumohon!" kata Kaito lagi, kini dngn muka memerah juga. "Su, sudah kubilang, aku nggak akan melupakannya, Kaito. Karena, aku juga sama. Aku juga SUKA denganmu, Kaito! Makanya, aku nggak akan melupakannya!" jawaban Aoko membuat Kaito membeku-mencair. "WAAW!" Tiba- tiba saja mereka berdua menjerit. Ternyata mereka berdua sama2 saling suka. "Beneran, nih Aoko?" Tanya Kaito ragu-ragu, kaget, sekaligus dngn muka super crimson. "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga nggak percaya aku suka sama seorang Lupin era Heisei, tapi hatiku nggak bisa dibohongi," jawab Aoko sambil tersenyum dengan muka memerah. "Kalau begitu, Aoko," perkataan Kaito tertahan. Dia menengguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum sempat mengatakannya. "Aoko, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aku nggak akan mengecewakanmu, selamanya," perkataan Kaito membuat Aoko kaget. Dengan kepercayaan 1000 % Kaito langsung nembak Aoko. Aok sempat terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Kaito yg grogi menunggu jawaban Aoko. Kemudian Aoko tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa aku bisa, soalnya dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku juga menginginkannya," jawab Aoko tersenyum. "Ja, jadi kamu.." Kaito tdk percaya dengan apa yg baru saja didengarnya. "Ya, Kaito! Aku suka kamu, aku mau jadi pacarmu!" jawab Aoko dngn nada sumringah. "Eh! HORRAAY! Akhirnya! Kamu jadi pacarku, dan aku nggak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!" sahut Kaito sambil memeluk Aoko. Keduanya diselimuti perasaan senang dan bahagia. Bunga sakura yg berguguran menambah suasana mesra antara mereka berdua. **

** Akhirnya, mereka balik ke kelas. Tambah lagi, mereka pegangan tangan. Lucu ya, tapi bila ada orang, mereka melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. Pada saat mereka membuka pintu.. "SELAMAAT YA! KAITO DAN AOKO JADIAN!" Suara meriah menyambut Kaito dan Aoko. "HAAH! KE, KENAPA!" Kaito dan Aoko kaget melihat teman- temannya menyambut mereka. Ada yg memegang cracker, ada yg membunyikan terompet, dan ada yg tertawa-tawa. "Kamu nggak nyadar, Kuroba? Kelas kita sudah mulai penuh saat kamu menemukan Nakamori dibalik pohon sakura. Lalu Koizumi melihat kalian berdua dan memberitahukan pada kami semua, dan kami nonton lewat jendela, deh," jawab Hakuba dngn nada jahil dan ½ tertawa. "Eeeh.. Nggak mungkin! Jadi, kalian pada lihat kami berdua dari tadi!" Tanya Aoko dngn muka super **_**firm red**_** . "Iya! Kapan nih **_**First Date**_**-nya?" Tanya Keiko. "Kaito, kuharap kamu senang, deh! Aku sudah merelakanmu demi Aoko, jd bahagiakanlah dia!" tambah Akako. Seluruh kelas bergerombol menyerang mereka dngn berbagai pertanyaan. Sejenak Kaito dan Aoko terdiam. Kemudian dua- duanya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia sambil berkata, "NO COMMENT..!" dengan tertawa begitu lepas, Kaito dan Aoko lalu lari dari teman2 sekelasnya, sambil tertawa- tawa.**

**†****THE****END****†**


End file.
